Beautiful Gaze
by In-love-with-a-vamp
Summary: Bella has dreamed of green eyes and the man behind them since her 7th birthday,10 years later she's moved to forks and is in for a shocking surprise to find her green eyed adonis actually exist. AU,OOC RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS  ON HAITUS/REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone im going to say this from the start. Idk when im gonna have time to update this. This story has been on my mind latly so I had to let it out. Reviews are welcomed and will remind me to update when I forget. So enough said enjoy.

Hey everyone I'm going to say this from the start. I don't know when I'm going to have time to update this. This story has been on my mind lately so I had to let it out. Reviews are welcomed and will remind me to update when I forget. So enough said enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

BPOV

For the past several years I have dreams staring a buetiful green eyed Adonis, but it was just a dream or so I thought. When I was seven years old I really truly understood that my parents were not like my friends parents they dint live together , they dint kiss or hug or even look at one another if they could help it. So when it was time to blow out the candles and make a wish at my seventh birthday party, I wish for love, not the kind that my mom and I had but the kind where I would find the perfect guy for me, someone to hold me and kiss away the pain and fear I may feel. I know not the average 7 year olds wish but I did what I had to do, itnot like I thought it would work. At the time. It started that night It wasn't a clear dream and the most I could make out were the eyes the most beautiful green eyes. Similar to the ones in horror movies, but these eyes held trust and love in their depths and I felt safe. Three days later I saw him the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on I remember he was smiling at what felt like me, but I doubt it. This went on for the next 10 years I would dream glimpses of him. I became somewhat obsessed on my 17th birthday my mom took me to get my portrait done by a man in the park, when I got there I changed my mind, instead I asked if the man could draw something for me if I could describe it in perfect detail. It cost me 50 dollars more but I agreed an hour later I had a picture of him. I got it done in black and white with only the eyes colored in green, it was perfect when my mom asked who it was I told her the truth I don't know. Three weeks ago I left my mom in phoenix to move to forks with my dad. Every thing had been going great I was signed up for school and I was settled into my room and I was even enjoying my friend jackobs company, he would tell me often about his friends on the rez and his best friend Edward. I remember thinking how Edward seemed like an odd name for someone of our generation but let it pass. Jackob invited me to a party at the beach, I first said no but thanks to charlies constant nagging of me making friends before starting school I agreed. After 2 hours at the party and after constant attempts from jackob trying to get me to meet his friend im looking on to the beach as the sun is setting and the stars are coming out. I spooked as someone touched my shoulder. "easy bells I wont bite" he chuckled and walked in front of me. I felt a weird feeling come over me as he said "bells this is my friend Edward" so imagine how I felt when I turned around to be stairing into the eyes I have dreamt about for the last 10 years.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

SO I HOPE U LIKED PLZ REVIEW AND ADD ME TO UR FAVS OR PUT ME ON ALERT SO U KNOW WHEN I UPDATE. THNX


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update but rl comes first I hope not to take a month to finish the next chapter. I don't have a beta for this or my other story TFHH so if u would like to beta it pm me or leave a review saying so. Also reviews help with my inspiration so if u have any ideas you'd mlike me to add to the story or any thing let me know. Thnx and enjoy!!!**

Edward. His name is Edward as if he hasn't had me for the past 10 years with the green eyes strong jaw and face of Adonis, and he had to be named freakin' Edward. Okay don't panic its not like I've seen him for years, have dreamed of kissing, holding, doing things that could only be found in an adult movie.

And of all the things for me to do when meeting my dream guy I fainted. Yup I fucking fainted in front of Edward fuck me Adonis. Not to mention in the 1 minute I have been in his presence my thoughts have become more crude by the millisecond.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up to greatest feeling in the world. I could feel an arm under my head, it was well toned but not overly built. I took a deep breath through my nose and smelt the most heavenly scent on earth. It was musky with an earthly tone to it but on the semi sweet side. Like nothing I'd ever smelt before. I automatically knew it was Edward but that thought was easily contradicted when I opened my eyes to not the green ones I had expected but excited exploring blue eyes. On the body of what could only be a wrestler from what it looked like, which led me to make a blood curdling scream which in turn made the beautiful yet now scary arms holding me squeeze me tighter, and the big burly blue eyed beast in front of me to jump 3 feet back.

I flinched back and closed my eyes when he raised his hand, my instincts kicking in.

"ha-ha damn man u sure can pick em' Eddie" the beast laughed.

" Emmett if u would shut the fuck up maybe she wouldn't spook so easily. Huh?" by this point my mind said panic. But my body only snuggled deeper into the arms that surrounded me in a warm embrace.

"yea. Well maybe she thinks your going to molest her sense you've been holding her in a lovers embrace for the last fifteen minutes." I was staring at the one called Emmett with wide eyes still in shock. But the word molest brought me out first, and then Edward started to move from under me. Before he came into sight I started to speak.

"you two do realize that I can hear you don't you" the bear broke out into a huge "and if you even think of during anything to me. If u even touch me. Know that my dad is the chief of police, so they will never find your pathetic bodies when he's done with them." ******* and that must have been the most hilarious thing on the planet at the time because the bear started to laugh so hard he was crying. And that apparently was the cue for green eyed Adonis _Edward_. When I met his eyes it felt like time stopped and the world disappeared( and I have never sounded so cliché in my life). And apparently I spaced out because it wasn't until I felt Edwards arm around me that I realized he had moved.

"where am I?" I really needed to get my head on right.

"your in jakes house" Emmett laughed, then suddenly went serious "did you really think we were going to rape you" he looked disgusted and maybe even offended that I might have.

"um…kinda you said he was going to molest me. And then when I tried to get up his arms kind of tightened I think" I kept my gaze fixed on the floor. Memorizing the grain of the wood.

"yea well I'm not one for that kind of thing, and Rosie beats the shit out of me when I just look at another chick. So you're safe in that area with me. And Eddie here is too much of a sissy to actually make a move let alone go all the way" I stared wide eyed at him and then burst out laughing completely forgetting that the subject in question 'Edward' was sitting next to me.

Edward jumped up and brought me with him, and yanked me towards the doors.

"wait where are we going"~"ed man what the hell"

" shut up Emmett. I'm taking her home, before she passes out again"

"what I just got here. Let go of me, who the hell do u think you are"

" it will be a lot easier if you stay quiet"

"wait where is Jacob, I need to say b-" he shoved me into the passenger side of a black car. Instead of fright or flight kicking in I actually allowed him to put me in the car. He slammed the door and got in on the other side and speeded off.

"why are you taking me home" I whispered

"I'm not"

"then where are you taking me" panic started to kick in now.

"my house, I need to talk to my sister" and with that he said no more


End file.
